


it was real bluesy

by poeticdumbass



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, a bit of gay people, a bit of me projecting, a bit of modern au, a bit off swearing, n a whole lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticdumbass/pseuds/poeticdumbass
Summary: Violet and Minerva share an apartment together. Everything's good.
Relationships: Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	it was real bluesy

**Author's Note:**

> hello vinerva nation
> 
> it sure has been years since i last wrote a twdg fic
> 
> enjoy gay ppl realness

Violet still isn't used to waking to this.

The gorgeous girl in front of her, sleeping so peacefully and innocently as if she didn't steal the blankets off of the blonde in the middle of the night and left her (none-existent) ass freezing cold.

God, Violet loves Minerva so fucking much. 

She slowly snuck out of bed, heading her way towards their kitchen. Their apartment was small, but it was cozy. Wasn't exactly the best, but as long as she had Min, she'd be okay living in a damn cardboard box in the streets. 

Humming a random pop song she can't name right now, she turned the stove on, cracking open eggs and these random white blocks made of soy? She had no clue what the fuck they were, but Minerva liked them and she likes Minerva so she has to deal with her weird food preferences. 

Violet started cooking, making sure to be quiet to not wake the sleeping beauty in her bed.

The shorter girl tensed up when she felt something come up and hug her from behind, realising it was just Minnie, she sighed, content and melted in her embrace.

Violet felt so at home.

"Jesus fuck, Min. You scared me," the blonde grumbled, keeping her eyes on the food cooking.

The taller girl placed a soft kiss on her neck and muttered, "sorry. I know you have that thing with people hugging you from behind, do you want me to let go?"

Violet shook her head and moved herself to face Minnie. "You're warm and I'm okay, as long as it's you. I'm okay with everything." 

The redhead grinned and kissed her girlfriend's forehead. "Always a smooth-talker huh?" 

The shorter girl blushed and hid her face in Minerva's chest, grumbling. "I can't hear you babe."

Violet raised her head, to face her. Her cheeks still burning. "You fucking suck."

Minnie laughed and Violet fell more in love with her.

The blonde nuzzled her face into Minnie's neck, relishing in her warmth. "Can we stay like this for a bit?" 

Minerva hummed a yes and their apartment settled into a comfortable silence. 

The sun seeping through the windows, the quiet, the smell of food. It was like time had stopped.

It was Minerva who broke the silence first. "Violet?"

"Yeah?" She responded, face still nuzzled into her loves neck.

"I love you," Minnie said softly.

"I love you too loser." Violet had died and gone to heaven, she swears. This moment was way too sweet and domestic for someone like her, she still can't believe someone as amazing as Minerva loves her, like actually loves her. 

"But..."

"Wait what?" The blonde backed up in shock, still in the taller girl's embrace. 

"Food's burnin' sweetheart."

"Shit." 

**Author's Note:**

> look i wrote this in my notes app on my phone n just copy n pasted this shit on this site so i apologise if there are mistakes 
> 
> anyway
> 
> i hope yall enjoyed!! pls comment im a whore for validation


End file.
